


The Winner's Circle

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: And They're Off - Fandom, LOTR RPS (AU)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and they're off, birthday gift fics, droubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horse trainer Dusty Sanders is down on his luck until an old love comes back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner's Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Based on the film, _And They're Off_ , which inspired me to create [this](http://ink-gypsy.livejournal.com/359777.html#cutid1) manip, which in turn, inspired Lbilover to write a drabble based on it for my birthday. I'm returning the favor with this drouble.

Dusty still couldn't believe Caveat's time as he all but flew around the track. It was as if having Elijah on his back again had given him wings. Dusty could relate. His heart had taken flight the moment he'd seen the slight young man standing beside the bay. Neither had made the first move, so Caveat had made the decision for them, placing his muzzle against Elijah's back and pushing him so he ended up in Dusty’s arms.

Caveat’s time during his morning run had made them so euphoric they hadn’t even waited to go back to Dusty’s place to celebrate. Instead, after cooling the bay down, they’d plopped down in the adjoining stall and made love under Caveat’s approving gaze. “Now that’s what I call a roll in the hay,” Elijah joked as he removed a stray strand from Dusty’s hair.

Dusty smiled in post-coital delight. “We always made a good team, on and off the track.”

Elijah’s face turned serious. “I know I should have come back sooner. I wanted to, and now that I’m here, I’m going to do my best to get you back into the Winner’s Circle.”

Dusty kissed him tenderly. “Baby, I’m already there.”


End file.
